


Things I Should've Said

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: Super angsty thing I wrote to fix my writer's block.
Relationships: Deckard Shaw/Reader, Deckard Shaw/You
Kudos: 9





	Things I Should've Said

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the prompt goes to a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com

The world around me felt broken. It was frozen but moving too fast. Saw the bullet hit too quickly and immediately I was cold. I saw everyone around me stop then scramble to grab me as I fell. My chest felt warm and I was confused. If I'm frozen, why does it burn? I look down at my hands, drenched in red, dark life pouring out of a small hole between my ribs. That can't be all mine right? There's too much.

Hands grabbed me from all sites, catching me just before I crumpled to the asphalt. They were yelling. I tried to focus but there was too much. Too much blood and yelling, and not enough space. Space? I look away from my hands for a moment and try to focus on the sky. I wanna go to space.

Someone grabbed my face and turned me to look at them. Letty? Hi, Letty. Oh, you can't hear me. Your lips are moving but l don't hear you. You're really pretty. I feel like I've told you, but I think I should tell you again.

Oh, everything stopped. Am I dying? Obviously I'm dying. Can anyone hear me? Every thing is too loud but there's no sound. 

Rome waved his hands over me. He's panicking. You panic too much, you need to calm down. You know you're always been my best friend. Even though you're an asshole. 

Dex packs his shirt into the hole in my chest. Ow. That hurts, motherfucker. Rude. I Iooked at him and felt my heart ache. I love you. I mean you're a total dick and you tried to kill me. And everyone else here. But you're cute. And smart. I'm allowed to think so. Just cause you almost killed me. I love this guy. You're sweet, even when you piss me off. 

It's too bad l'l never get to tell you. I'm too busy being dead. Everything is getting brighter. I'm too warm now. Everyone back up. 

There's so much I have to tell you. Things I should have said. I never got to. I'm too tired now. I just wanna rest. I'll just close my eyes for a bit.

See you later, guys.


End file.
